In the related art, endoscope treatment tools (hereinafter also simply referred to as “treatment tools”) used to perform various kinds of treatment on tissue within a body cavity after being endoscopically inserted into the body cavity have been studied. As an example of the treatment tools, a treatment tool described in Japanese Patent No. 4197983 and Japanese Patent No. 4056989 is known.
A distal end of this treatment tool is provided with a pair of forceps members that are relatively rotatably supported around a rotation shaft.
The rotation shaft is attached to a distal end portion of a longitudinal sheath, and an operating wire is inserted through the sheath so as to be capable of advancing into and retracting from the sheath. An operating section is connected to proximal ends of the sheath and the operating wire. Link members are respectively attached to proximal ends of the pair of forceps members. Proximal ends of these link members are rotatably connected to a distal end of the operating wire.
The pair of forceps members are relatively rotated around the rotation shaft by operating the operating section to advance and retract the operating wire with respect to the sheath. In this way, switching is made between a closed state where the pair of forceps members abut against each other and a fully open state where the pair of forceps members are separated from each other.